Roleplay: The Big Meltdown
Plot Evil King Armageddon (The King of Fire) have started Melting the Ice & Snow into Water, so he can flood the Entire Planet so he can rule the world. Now Jack, Crystal & the others must save the People of Mobius from being flooded by Water & the Meltdown of the Ice is the Evil King Armageddon & save the Planet. Can Jack & Crystal use their Ice Powers to stop the Big Meltdown & save the People & the Planet from Evil Armageddon's Destruction? FREE JOIN Characters Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Crystal the Raccoon (Pinkolol16) and Chocolate (Pinkolol16) *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Amy Rose (Spongebob100) *ShadowKing23 (ShadowKing23) Main Villain *Evil King Armageddon (Spongebob100) Villains that helps Evil King Armageddon *Dr. Eggman (Anyone) *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) Chapter 1: The Big Warning Jack: Whew, it's Hot out here! Crystal: Well, it is kinda hot. I mean, really, who made it this hot? Patricia: I don't know, it's so hot here, we have to stay inside for a whole month Sonic: It's about 100 Degrees out here Amy: It's like walking in an Oven Crystal: Oven ain't no word. About 1000 it's that hot. Chocolate: Now you're over-reacting. Crystal: But it's so hot, Choco... Jack: I can't get a cold in this heat. A a ah ah ahhhh AHCOO! (sneezes & Snow comes out of his Mouth causing the Chair to be Frozen) Bless me Sonic: How did he do that? Crystal: Don't know. But that'll sure melt soon enough. Jack: AHCOO! (More Snow comes out of his mouth every time he sneezes) AHCOO! (Sneezes 3 times, this time making the Whole House covered in Ice) Bless me again Amy: Hey this Ice is really nice Jack: I can't believe that the Fire King has just arrived Planet Mobius & now he's here to melt the Icecaps & the his name is Evil King Armageddon, Eggman & EggPlankton could be controling him Crystal: Wait, what?! Ice could melt and it's so hot?! No wonder it's so hot out here, the "Fire King" you're talking about could be the problem! If all the ice melts, it'll turn into water! And then, bye bye planet! What'll we do? Chocolate: First off, don't panic. Crystal: Right. *phew* Patricia: We'll just have to stop Eggman & EggPlankton by making the Temperature go down back to normal Sonic: Right, so we'll just need someone who has Ice Powers Jack: I have a Chaos Freeze & it's an Ice Ability & Crystal has Ice Abilities as well. I guess we'll just have to freeze the Water into Ice again Crystal: Well, ice is my specialty, I guess I could help. Chocolate: Oh boy, I sense an adventure, I'm comin' too! Even though I can't control ice, I'm sure Crystal'll need me, right? Crystal: Oh Choco... Sonic: Heh! I'm always ready for an Adventure, I'm in Amy: If Sonic is going then I'm going too Patricia: Count me in too we can make the Planet Snowing while we're flying Crystal: Seems like everyone agrees. Sonic: I hope I don't run into Water, cause I can't swim & I hate Water Patricia: No Problem, we can fly with my Flying Broom, with no fear of being flooded Jack: Good Idea Patricia, we can fly & make it Snowing at the same time. To make it Snowing we need to combine our Ice Powers together to make it snowing Crystal: Well, yeah, okay, that's a good idea. Amy: Let's go! (Everyone went outside) Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on guys, hop on. Jack, Sonic & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom behind her) Crystal:(Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom with Chocolate on her shoulder) Patricia: Let's go! (flies up to the Sky on her Flying Broom with Jack, Crystal, Chocolate, Sonic & Amy) Say, it feels much cooler now when we're flying higher Jack: Ok Crystal, let's make Mobius Snowing. CHAOS FREEZE! (Fires lots of Snow up to the Sky making Snow falls gently to the Ground cooling down Mobius) Crystal: There, that did it. I hope...(thoughts) Hmm, I wonder... if, maybe the Fire King would know about this... hmm, oh well, just enjoy the snow for now. Chapter 2: Interfered by Eggman & EggPlankton Patricia: Guys, I think I see something & it's a Missile heading right for us! (dodges the Missile) Jack: What was that? Amy: Look! (points to Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton) Sonic: Eggman! Jack: EggPlankton! Crystal: Them? Chocolate growls. Dr. EggPlankton: Sorry, but your flight stops here! (Activates the Chum Falcon) Behold ! The Chum Falcon! Jack: It's a Robotic Falcon, we should stop it Dr. Eggman: Your not the only one who has a Robotic Falcon, Egg Falcon GO! (The Egg Falcon appears next to the Chum Falcon) Amy: Whao! There's 2 of them! Crystal: Okay, let's do it! Jack: Yeah! Let's try to remember that we're up in the Sky now. We don't wanna fall to our death. We need Hoverboards so we can attack those Robotic Falcons out of the sky Crystal: Got mine right here!(Pulls out her hover board the "Crystal Ice") I'm glad Snap built something that I can carry anywhere, even if it's not obvious.(hops on the "Crystal Ice") Jack: I got my Hoverboard called the "Orange Astro" (hops on his Hoverboard called the "Orange Astro" Patricia: I got mine & it's called the "Black Skunk" (Hops on her Hoverboard called the "Black Skunk") Sonic: (Hops on his Hoverboard called the "Blue Star") Amy: (hops on her Hoverboard called the "Pink Rose") And Sonic & I got our Hoverboards here, just in case we get into Flight Battles) Crystal: Let's go get 'em!(launches some homing ice bullets at the Egg Falcon) Jack: Right! (fires Ice Shards at the Chum Falcon) Hey, I made a new move. I think I'll call it Chaos Ice Shard! Crystal: Heh. Cool. (launches more homing ice bullets towards the Egg Falcon) Dr. EggPlankton: You ain't seen nothing yet. TAKE THIS! (Activates the Missiles from the Chum Falcon) Patricia: INCOMING! (Everyone dodges out of the way, but the missiles are coming back at them) Jack: They're Homing Missiles! Evase of Action! Chocolate: Blast them!(he manages to create a small, almost-invisible blast of light and hits the missiles) Jack: Right ! Chaos Ice Shard! (fires Ice Shards at the Missiles, causing them to Explode) That got them. Now to finish these Robotic Falcons, once & for all. Stand back! CHAOS BONE CRUSHER! (crushes the Egg Falcon & the Chum Falcon into Pieces) Dr. Eggman: GRR! I'm not finished yet! Jack: Oh yeah? Chaos FREEZE! (freezes Eggman & EggPlankton making them both Frozen) Crystal Now! Crystal: Right!(clicks, and they shatter like glass, making the Eggheads crash, but not dead. However, the robots get destroyed) Heh heh. That's easy for me. Dr. EggPlankton: Ouch! Dr. Eggman: That hurt. RETREAT! (Eggman & EggPlankton retreated) Patricia: (hops back on her Flying Broom) Come on guys, let's keep on moving Jack, Crystal, Sonic & Amy: Right ! Patricia: Let's go! Hop on! Jack, Crystal, Sonic & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Broom, behind her) Crystal: Well, those two are dealt with for now. So, what's next? Patricia: Anyways, let's keep on moving, we're at the Melting Ice Caps & then the RainForest & when the sun goes down, we'll go to sleep at the RainForest, so we can lots of energy for stopping the Fire King Jack: Ok, hop on Crystal (shivering) and l,l,l,l,let's g g g g g g go st, stop the f,f,f,fire k,k,k,k,k,k,king. (normal) That's wierd, I've been shivering all of the sudden Crystal: It's not that cold for me. And I'm fine with that plan. Dr. Eggman: You'll never catch me & EggPlankton (Both Villains hops on the Eggpod & flys away to go on a search for the Fire King Jack: We gotta stop Eggman & EggPlankton before they control the Fire King Crystal: Yeah! Who knew they were the problem! Those Eggheads! Patricia: Hold On! (flies her Flying Broom with Jack, Crystal, Sonic & Amy Rose) Chapter 3: The Ice Caps (The Halfway Mark) Jack: We've reach the Halfway Mark! (notices the Robotic Skarks) Look out! Dr. EggPlankton: Behold the Chum Shark & the Egg Shark! Chum Shark & Egg Shark: (Chomping with their Teeth) Sonic: Whao, those sharks mean bussiness Crystal: Totally. Sonic: (lands on the Ice Cap) It's very hard to run when your on Ice Jack: Then let's go swimming! (jumps into the Water, attacking the Chum Shark) Crystal, attack the Other Robot Shark! Crystal:(jumps into the water and freezes the Egg Shark. Then she clicks her fingers and of course, the Egg Shark blows up as well as the ice) Jack: (Slams the Chum Shark, causing it to Explode) KABOOM Jack: Wow! Preaty Lights! Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (retreats) Jack: They're getting away into the Rainforest ! Amy: And look the Sun has gone down! Jack: We gotta get some rest in the Rainforest Patricia: Right, let's go! Chapter 4: The Rainforest in Night Time Jack: (Making a Campfire) Boy, we sure destroyed those Robotic Sharks today Crystal: Hm. Tell me, Jack, how did you KNOW about that Eggman and EggPlankton are trying to control the Fire King and that the Fire King is trying to melt the ice caps, how did you know about that in the first place? Jack: I felt a vision in my head last night when I was sleeping. Do you have that same vision in your head? Crystal: Hm? No, I don't feel anything. When I'm sleeping it's as black as anything, no visions. Although I felt it getting hot kinda early. Jack: Hmm, it looks like we're the only 2 who have experience fear Crystal: And what does that mean? Jack: For example, we have these uh (picks up a Rock) Rocks. Rocks have no fear at all (throws it away & it lands in the Pond & it sinks) And they sink Crystal: Oh, I get it. Jack: And Sonic needs to face his fear of Water. He needs to dive in & trust his instincs (jumps into the Bushes pretending to Swim) You know, most Animals can swim as babies (jumps on a Tree Branch) And for a Tiger (crawls on a Tree Branch) They crawl on they belly to stalk they're prey (hanging on the Vines pretending to swim) And here's a swimming tip, now claw, kick, claw, kick, I'm stalking the prey, claw, kick, now I look back to see where I was going & I'm breathing (breathes in & out 2 times) And I'm Stalking & and I'm stalking & I'm... Crystal: Okay, uh, I think we get it. Jack: Sorry (Suddendly the vine snaps) AHH! (he falls off to the ground) Oof! I'm falling Sonic: Ok, that's sinking...kinda like a rock Jack: Sorry Patricia: Let's get some sleep, we have only a long way to go Amy: Yeah, the Temperature seems Normal in night time like 19 Degrees. I think those Eggheads & the Fire King are going to sleep too Jack: Everyone needs Sleep, including Villains Crystal: Yeah(hears snoring coming from Chocolate, which calms down after a while) Anyway, he snores when he first falls asleep and then he's quiet the whole night normally. Don't worry about him. G'night(falls asleep) Jack: Ok good night (Falls asleep) Sonic, Amy & Patricia: (Falls asleep as well) Patricia: (Purrs in her Sleep) Chapter 5: The Next Morning Patricia: (Wakes up, Yawns & streaches his body, even her tail) (notices the Water very close to her) Whao, must be High Tide Jack: (Wakes up) High Tide? Oh No the Meltdown! Sonic: (wakes up as he notices water was close to him) Water? WATER! (jumps on Jack) Hi Amy: (Wakes up) Morning guys Crystal:(wakes up) Huh, wha...? Oh no! I think it's happened! Chocolate:(wakes up, although he heard the news) Yeah! Big time! Jack: We gotta hurry, we've only got 10 Hours left before the Whole Planet is Flooded ! Let's go! Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop On! Jack, Sonic & Amy: (hops on Patricia's Broom) Jack: (Puts Crystal on Patricia's Broom behind him) You betta hang on to me this time! Patricia: (Zooms off on her Flying Broom with his 4 Friends) Jack: (points to the Snowy Parts) Look, we've made it to the South Pole of Mobius Crystal: Yeah. Chocolate: The snow looks so pretty, we gotta keep it from melting, right Crystal? Crystal: Right. Jack: And I know just how to do it. Come on Crystal, we're gonna have to make more Snow & freeze the Water (carries Crystal & jumps off the Flying Broom & lands on both feet & puts Crystal Down) CHAOS FREEZE! (uses his Ice Powers to make more Snow & freezes the Waters of the South Pole) Crystal: Let's do this!(uses her ice powers to help freeze the waters of the South Pole) Dr. EggPlankton: Oh no you don't ! (activates his Chum Beetle) Chum Beetle ATTACK! Dr. Eggman: Egg Beetle Stop them! (activates his Egg Beetle) Jack: Here we go again, Crystal you keep freezing the Waters of the Sout Pole, I'll take care of those Robo Bettles Crystal: Sure!(continues freezing the waters) Jack: (Attacking the Robot Beetles) Sonic, Amy & Patricia: (Lands on both feet & hops off & attacks the Egg Beetle & Chum Beetle for Jack) Dr. EggPlankton: You'll never defeat me &...what the? Evil King Armageddon: (appears) (Evil Laughter) Dr. Eggman: Yes! YES! Destroy those Miserable Rodents in the seperation of space! Evil King Armageddon: Sorry, but I don't take orders from you anymore! (slams Eggman & EggPlankton) Dr. EggPlankton: Uh oh! That can't be good! We're outta here! (Eggman & EggPlankton escapes in the EggPod) Chapter 6: Final Battle: Jack & Crystal vs. Evil King Armageddon Jack: (Destroys the Egg Bettle & Chum Beetle) It's the Fire King! Evil King Armageddon: Yes it's me! Get it right next time, you frozen Dodos! (fires Fireballs at our Heroes) Jack: SCATTER! (Everyone dodges the Fireball attacks) Crystal: It's, him! Chocolate:(gulps) Evil King Armageddon: Yes it is I the Fire King "Evil King Armageddon" & your planet is now Doomed! Jack: Not if Crystal & I have anything to say about it! Evil King Armageddon: What is this, on the ground I see, an Orange Male Hedgehog & an Aqua Female Raccoon, this will be your dying day! Jack: Not if Crystal & I can help it. We both have Ice Powers & there's only 1 Form that I haven't tried Evil King Armageddon: And what form is that? Jack: You'll see (to Crystal) It's time to turn into my Ice Form & your Super Form Crystal: Right. Let's go!(summons the 7 Chaos Emeralds she'd collected and turns into Cold Crystal) Jack: (turns into Ice Jack) Ice Jack: ICE JACK! Whao, this must be a New Ice Form I had Cold Crystal: King Armageddon, you're goin' down!(starts zomming around, creating larger ice bullets, that look like ice balls, throwing at least 3 of them at him) Ice Jack: (starts zooming around as well, creating Large Ice Shards that looked like Ice Spears, throwing at least 5 of them at him) Evil King Armageddon: AHH! I feel the power of Coldness inside of you. Time to turn the Heat up! (fires fireballs at Jack & Crystal) Ice Jack: (dodges & saves Crystal from the Fire Balls) That was close. Crystal, let's combine our Ice Powers at the same time & freeze Evil King Armageddon into a Giant Ice Cube! Cold Crystal: Ok! (starts to charge up her strongest ice powers to combine with Jack) Ice Jack: (Begins to charge up his Strongest Ice Powers to combine with Crystal) (Jack & Crystal's Strongest Ice Powers are combined into 1) Ice Jack: Let's do it, to it! (Jack & Crystal uses their Combined Strongest Ice Powers to freeze Evil King Armageddon) Ice Jack: CHAOS ICE AGE! Evil King Armageddon: AHHHH! TOO COLD! (frozen in a Block of Ice) Cold Crystal: Alright! We did it! Ice Jack: Not yet, we still need to destroy him by doing this! (punches the Block of Ice with Evil King Armageddon inside, causing it to break into pieces, including Evil King Armageddon & he's never been seen again) There now we did it. Crystal, we've made a Fusion Ice Power called "Chaos Ice Age" Cold Crystal: Uh... cool, heh heh... Didn't know that, eh? Oh nevermind. We made a new move, defeated a villain, yeah! Sonic: You guys did it Amy: Yeah you defeated Evil King Armageddon & save the planet Patricia: And everything's back to normal Ice Jack: We all did it...together Cold Crystal powers down to regular form, however, she's being held up by Chocolate. Crystal: Huh, yeah... Chocolate: What? We had practice of this. Jack: (turns back to normal) And the South Pole Temperature is back to a -40 Degrees. Let's go home Patricia: (Puts Jack, Crystal, Sonic & Amy on her Flying Broom behind her) Let's go! (zooms off with her friends on her Flying Broom) Maybe one day you'll get a Flying Broom like I got Crystal Crystal: Awww, I have no interest in being a witch, or having a flying broom. Believe me, I have much more things that I would value more than a magic broom. Like friends. Patricia: That's ok, I like Friends more than being a witch also, Crystal. It's nice to have friends that are around you Jack: Crystal? Well done Crystal: Thanks. You did a good job too, Jack. Jack: Thanks, let's go home (They fly away on Patricia's Flying Broom) The End Category:Roleplays